Timeline
This is a timeline of galactic history. All dates are given according to the Galactic Standard Calendar. Map *Note: This map is subject to change with the role play's story. These dates cover only major events of the canon timeline of Star Wars, this timeline is more focused on the canon of the chat's events. The chat's events take place around 100 ABY. The chat's timeline takes elements from the old EU and the new Disney EU. However, the major divergent point is after Return of the Jedi. The timeline follows the events of the old RPG settings up to the current setting. Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY) c. 7,500,000,000 BBY - 20,000 BBY * c. 7,500,000,000 BBY + ** The Galaxy begins to form. * c. 900,000 BBY ** Lehon is born. * 899,915 BBY ** Lehon is imprisoned inside the Maw. *c. 25,000 BBY **The Force Wars occur. **The Galactic Republic is founded. **The Jedi Order is founded. 20,000 BBY - 10,000 BBY * 15,875 BBY ** Darth Asmodeus is born. * 15,736 BBY ** Darth Merciless is born. * 15,600 BBY ** Darth Asmodeus dies. * 15,070 BBY ** The Sith Crusade begins under the rule of Darth Merciless. * 15,048 BBY ** Darth Crucious is born. * 15,040 BBY ** Mandalore the Purifier is born. * 15,033 BBY ** Talon is born. *15,027 BBY ** Toxic is born. *15,000 BBY - Chronicles of the Jedi era. ** Darth Crucious dies. ** Old Republic Senate wiped out by Ruin. * 14,999 BBY ** Mandalore the Purifier is killed. * 14,993 BBY ** The Sith Crusade finally ends. * 14,950 BBY ** The Battle of Mimir. *** The Magnus Sith Order is destroyed. *** A Perfect Thought Bomb is released by Arashikage Shen. *** Most of the Mimirian race is wiped out. *** Darth Convincous dies, leaving the Sith leaderless. * 14,587 BBY ** Darth Merciless dies. 10,000 BBY - 1,000 BBY * c. 4,000 BBY ** The Star of Darkness is created. * 3,851 BBY ** The Lords of Disorder are formed. * 3,840 BBY ** The Lords of Disorder are destroyed. * 3,839 BBY ** Basarab Castle is constructed under orders from Darth Messor. 1,000 BBY - 0 BBY * 1,000 BBY ** Avaresh the Hutt is born. * 200 BBY ** Megadyne Industries is founded. * 50 BBY ** Mantis is born. * 43 BBY ** Jerl Seeridon is born. * 40 BBY ** Jarek Korden is born. *39 BBY **Axis Frore is born. * 32 BBY ** Cuy'val Dar is born. * 30 BBY ** Moriarty Lepus is born. * 27 BBY ** Weylin Durza is born. * 20 BBY ** Dracon Darrius Blackstar III is born. * 19 BBY ** Jerl Seeridon is promoted to the rank of Admiral. * 15 BBY ** 792nd Legion is formed by order of Palpatine. * 10 BBY ** Forseti Ullr is born. * 5 BBY ** Victor Cronqvist is born. * 4 BBY ** Saeda Azzur is born. * 1 BBY ** Darth Oh'Gan is born. Battle of Yavin (0 BBY) * The Battle of Scarif occurs. * Alderaan is destroyed. * The Battle of Yavin. ** The first Death Star is destroyed. ** Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin is killed. * Jerl Seeridon is promoted to the rank of Moff. After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) * 1 ABY ** Corbin Jorkul is born. * 2 ABY ** Severus is born. ** Darth Ryyst is born. * 4 ABY ** The Battle of Endor *** The second Death Star is destroyed. *** Darth Vader is killed. *** Palpatine is killed. * 5 ABY ** Avaresh the Hutt dies. ** The Exchange is restored under the leadership of Moriarty Lepus. * 6 ABY ** Niamh is born. * 7 ABY ** Mireru Muganu is born. *12 ABY **The Imperial Reunification happens, gathering the remnants of the Empire under one banner. *19 ABY ** The New Republic and the last fragment of the Empire sign the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty, ending the 21-year-long Galactic Civil War. ** The Ossus Campaign begins. ** The Armor Wars begin in the Adega system. * 20 ABY ** The Armor Wars end. ** The Ride Armor Ban is enacted by both the Empire and New Republic. * 24 ABY ** The Ossus Campaign ends. * 25 ABY ** The Blackstar Bucketheads are formed. * 26 ABY ** Jerl Seeridon is killed by Adamska Eckhardt. ** The Jedi Reconstitution Project is passed. * 27 ABY ** Operation Shadow Blade occurs. *29 ABY **The Moff Council moves against Gilad Pellaeon, removing him from power. Adamska Eckhardt rises to the rank of High Moff and takes command of the Empire. **Imperial Space is closed to all outsiders. **Admiral Daala and her followers are killed by Eckhardt and an Imperial commando team. ** Captain Slagg constructed. ** The Imperial Knights are established. * 30 ABY ** The Empire begins the Second Galactic Civil War by striking two Republic affiliated locations at once. ** The sight of Daala's followers is discovered, and her ultimate fate is reported to the galaxy. ** The Empire attempts to seize control of Bespin but is repulsed by combined local forces. ** The Valroian Coup occurs, resulting in Imperial intervention. ** Luke Skywalker is revealed to be alive and a prisoner of the Empire after the Jedi Temple attack. Skywalker is placed on trial for crimes against the Empire and found guilty. ** Skywalker is freed from an Imperial Detention Center and dies shortly afterwards due to the Doctor's machinations. ** Mandalore the Usurper takes control of the Mandalorian Clans. ** The Mandalorians enter the war against the Empire, lead by Mandalore the Usurper. ** Adamar Kintero resigns from his office as President of the New Republic. Bothan Senator Matylya is elected to replace him. * 31 ABY ** The Oracle dies. ** Ruin dies. ** The Jedi are framed by Senator Visio and driven off Ossus by a Republic cruiser. ** The Battle of Coruscant *** The Republic Senate is destroyed. *** Most of the Senate is killed. ** The Empire attacks Mandalore and the Mandalorian Exile occurs. ** Darth Animus takes control of the Galactic Empire and secretly establishes the Sith Empire. ** Darth Animus begins construction of the space station, Dark Elysium. ** Aekeanna Slis begins her Unification of Dathomir. ** An unknown force attacks Oryx. ** A Republic Intelligence Strike Team destroys the Empire's Virus Facility. ** The Empire destroys the command Republic Intel Ship. ** The Aegis Commonwealth is formed. ** Geminus Visio is revealed to be an Imperial agent and flees Corellia. * 32 ABY ** The Jedi Reconciliation Act is passed and the Republic welcomes the Jedi back. ** The Convocation on Sanctuary occurs and a new Jedi Council is formed. ** The Battle of Caamas occurs. *** The OMEN is destroyed. *** Darth Animus' Avatar is slain in battle, others believing Animus himself was killed. ** Klave becomes the new Emperor of the Empire with aid from the Doctor. ** Animus uses a Mass Shadow Generator to destroy the planet of Korriban. ** A Cold War is established between the Empire and the Republic. ** Dark Elysium's construction is completed in Sith Space. ** Unknown forces continue to harass locations along the Unknown Regions. ** Due to a lack of success by Klave, Animus appoints Darth Traya as the new Empress of the Empire. ** Darth Oh'Gan, newly appointed Lord of the Hunt, is tasked by his master to hunt down and deal with the Jedi. ** Oh'Gan kidnaps and holds Jarek Korden hostage, in a battle in the bombed out ruins of the Senate building. During the fight, he manages to cut off part of Zoey Xaffrix's arm. ** Siege of Shogun begins. * 33 ABY **Operation Shield Breaker occurs. The Aegis Commonwealth is utterly defeated by a combined effort of the Galactic Empire and the Sith Empire. **The territory once held by the Aegis Commonwealth is quickly absorbed by the New Republic and the Empire. **Senator Samall of the planet Alpacas is elected to the position of President of the New Republic. With his rise to President, the relations between the Jedi and Republic are repaired and the Jedi are once more welcomed into Republic space without any restrictions. * 40 ABY ** Darth Animus is finally tracked down by a task force of Jedi and Republic agents to Umbara where he battled them. ** Darth Animus is killed. ** The Star of Darkness is sealed away by the Jedi in a hidden location. * 41 ABY ** The Second Galactic Civil War ends with the Empire losing much of the will to fight without strong leadership. * 43 ABY ** The Empire is taken over by various Dark Siders who served under Darth Animus. ** The Empire splinters into pro-Sith forces and opposing forces. ** The Imperial Civil War begins. * 44 ABY ** The Imperial Civil War ends. ** Anti-Sith forces lead by Adamska Eckhardt leave the Empire and join with the New Republic, reforming it into the Galactic Union. ** The Empire is absorbed by the Sith Empire, reform itself into the Brotherhood of the Sith. * 53 ABY ** The Brotherhood attacks Ossus and destroys the Jedi Temples there. The Jedi Order suffers a staggering loss, but many members manage to escape. ** The Jedi Order relocate their main facilities to the world of Tython. ** The Galactic Union declares war against the Brotherhood, starting the Second Great Galactic War. Current Setting (100) *The Sith Lord, Xaku, is creating a new Clone Army for the Brotherhood. The first group is known as the First Order . Category:Chat Category:Timeline